Roofing membranes are commonly used for roofing systems of building and structures. Roofing membranes are often applied to the building or structure's roof to prevent leaks and/or to provide aesthetic appeal. Roofing membranes are commonly made of various synthetic rubber materials, modified bitumen, or thermoplastic materials.
Two common types of roofing membrane include those made of thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO) and those made of ethylene propylene diene monomer rubber (EPDM). TPO membranes are often white, but may be made in various other colors or shades, such as grey, black, and the like. Similarly, EPDM membranes are often black, but in some embodiments may also be white. White roofing membranes are often used to provide a pleasing appeal to the building and/or to reflect radiation and minimize heat island effects. White EPDM membranes are often expensive due to the white pigment used and/or other fillers that are added to the membrane. EPDM membranes may also be prone to degradation from one or more environmental factors. TPO membranes are often more rigid than EPDM membranes.